Six Hours in an Elevator
by I-want-your-cookies
Summary: Max is late to a job interview, and gets stuck with Fang (who she doesn't know) in an elevator for six hours thanks to a power-outage. What could happen? AH, R&R. Two-shot


**This is just a two-shot that I really wanted to do since forever, so there you go.**

**Disclaimer: JP owns everything, though he really doesn't deserve to because of what he did to Max Ride readers during FANG**

* * *

**MAX'S POV:**

I tapped my foot impatiently; I was going to be late for my job interview if I didn't hurry up. It was apparently being held in the main building or whatever. I really needed the job if I wanted to get that new guitar. Then again, what kind of job would hire a sixteen-year-old with no experience whatsoever in the department of selling anything that has to do with sparkly things? This was more a Nudge-type-job. Too bad she forced me to come here because she thought we would "have lots of fun working together".

More like, _she _would have "lots of fun", and _I _would be working my ass off so she wouldn't get fired for having her "lots of fun".

Sighing, I pushed the button for the elevator again—I had already pressed (more like smashed) it seven times and it still wasn't opening—glaring at the stupid button as if it was the buttons' fault.

"Impatient much?" A deep voice that sounded about my age maybe a year older teased behind me.

Before I could snap at the guy, the elevator dinged and _finally _opened. "Thank God!" I shouted, hurrying in before I could find out that it was all a cosmic joke and the elevator would suddenly get stuck in the next few seconds.

The guy with the black hair calmly walked in behind me. That was really starting to piss me off. About halfway between Floor 5 and Floor 6 the thing stopped and the lights went out. "_What the hell?!" _I shrieked, thinking about the thought I had had just moments before.

About the elevator not getting stuck.

Well, this is ironic.

"Jeez, what the f*ck happened?" the guy beside me wondered, staring at the ceiling like it held all the answers.

"The power went out, Sherlock," I snapped, now glowering furiously at the damn elevator door. "STUPID THOUGHTS!"

My outburst seemed to make the guy next to me confused. "Huh?"

"I was thinking about how it would be such a cosmic joke if the elevator just got stuck. With my luck, it could have happened; but it's too late now to regret anything."

"Dammit, looks like we'll be here for a while," the guy muttered, plopping down onto the hard tile floor.

"Hey, can you tell me your name? I'm getting tired of referring to you as 'the guy' in my thoughts,"

"Fang Walker."

"Maximum Ride, but call me Max."

We shook hands, effectively making me sit down on the floor cross-legged. "So . . . what do you suggest we do now?" Fang asked

"I have my—oh wait, no I don't. I broke that last week. Ooh, what about my—oh, wait, no I broke _that, _too. Hey, I think I have my—no, I lent that to Ella! Argh!" I wanted to bang my head on the wall. Fang stopped me before I could.

A few minutes later (though it felt like hours), Fang tapped my shoulder quickly. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I muttered, looking up at the mirror-like ceiling of the elevator that perpetually ruined my life. Then I heard it. A small weird whining noise, and then loud knocking. "What in the name of . . . ?"

"FANGY!" A way-too loud screeching/screaming voice that sounded like a violin being played by a cat, rang through the small space of the elevator.

"Aw, crap," Fang face-palmed.

"Who is that?"

"My stalker, Lissa. I should've known she would follow me here, too."

"Fangy? Why is there a girls' voice in there? Are you _cheating _on me with a slut?!" the nasally voiced girl—Lissa?—sounded near tears, and I almost felt bad for her. But then I remembered that Fang really wasn't dating her.

"Um, Lissa, yes there is a girl in here. But it wouldn't matter if I was making out with her—" I made a face. "—because you _are not _my girlfriend,"

"You just keep telling yourself that, pretty boy," Lissa sang, sounding like nails scratching down a chalkboard.

"OW! MAKE IT STOP!" I shrieked, slamming my palms over my ears in pain.

"Is _that _the girl you're cheating on me with? Even her _voice _is nasty. You could do better, Fangy,"

"Hey!" I yelled at the direction Lissa was apparently sitting at—apparently she was right in front of the steel doors at Floor 6, our destination. "Fang is not cheating on you with me! And you're one to talk? You sound like a chipmunk on crack!"

"She's mean, Fangy," I could imagine her pouting. "Tell her to stop."

"Um . . ."

He obviously just wanted her to leave.

So, now, not only was I stuck with the company of Mr. Emotionless Rock/ Emo guy over there, but I was also stuck with the high-and-whiny whore on Floor 6.

"FANGY?! I have a flashlight on my phone, and I'll find somebody to help you, don't worry!"

I heard the unmistakable sound of heels click-clacking along the floor as she scurried off to find someone like a janitor. "Well, at least she's gone," Fang breathed, resting his head against the cool metal railing along the walls.

"But she'll be back." I deadpanned.

"Unfortunately."

I decided to change the subject. "So, how come I've never seen you at school?"

"I go to a private school . . . along with _that." _I knew "that" meant Lissa.

"Ah," I said in understanding, "well, I wish you the best of luck in escaping _that."_

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER: 

We ended up playing "Would You Rather?", "Truth or Dare"—though that one was a little hard to play in an elevator—and several other things, and when Lissa finally came back we had totally forgotten about her. "Fangy! I brought a janitor with me!" she squealed.

Fang and I shared a look and then groaned loudly. "Lissa, a janitor isn't going to help us. We have to wait until the power-outage ends." Fang told her in a _duh _voice that made my bust out into giggles—err, ignore that last part.

"He can help," Lissa insisted stupidly.

"Lissa, no he can't."

"Yes he can."

"No he can't.

"YES HE CAN!"

"NO HE CAN'T, LISSA!"

Ugh.

Twenty minutes later:

"Fine, let him try," Fang finally agreed after a long time of arguing, sighing in defeat.

"YAY!"

I had to cover my ears again for that one. Doesn't this girl know about "inside voices"? I mean, come on. I'm sure Australia can hear her and are wondering why a cat was dragging it's nails down a chalkboard.

"Come on, Ben! You can do it!" Lissa cheered, once again making me slap my hands over my poor, poor ears that I could swear would be bleeding by the time this God-damned black-out was over.

"No you can't," I laughed, holding my aching stomach.

"Just give up, Ben," Fang "encouraged", almost as if he _wanted _to stay stuck in this elevator forever. Hell, I would too if I had to hear the horrendous voice of Lissa all day.

Two hours later:

Ben was not able to get us out. Even though we were still forced to listen to Lissa, Fang and I continued to talk and play random games that didn't involve a game board or an electronic thing. As the time progressed, I found myself developing a teeny-tiny little crush on Fang.

Okay, so maybe it was a little more than "teeny-tiny", but there was _no way _I was going to admit that to him, or anyone else, for that matter.

"Hey, Fang, who do you hate most in the world?"

That question was a joke, and he knew it, too. Lissa waited with her fingers crossed—at least, that was what I assumed—for the answer.

"Hmm, let me think about that," he tapped his chin "thoughtfully". "I REALLY HATE LISSA, AND I WISH SHE WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Ha-ha, nice joke, Fangy!" Lissa fake-laughed and pretended that she really thought it was a joke.

Or maybe, she actually did.

In that case, then she really is the stupidest person on the planet.

Another hour later:

My crush was growing quickly, and I was starting to get paranoid. What if Fang noticed? What if he thought I was crazy and he never wanted to see me after the power-outage? And most important . . .

_ What if he didn't like me back?_

Usually, such a person as myself, wouldn't care at all. But this time, for some unknown reason, I do. And it really sucks.

This is one of those times where I wish I could read minds, like in one of those books or movies.

Having a crush is annoying. I wish I never got into this elevator, and instead took the stairs. But I just had to be lazy and got in instead of being smart and taking the stairs.

But then I wouldn't have met Fang.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Yeah, I now it's totally un-realistic, but I fear about this all the time! Part two will be up soon! **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (And also favorite and follow)**

**~Cookies**


End file.
